


Routine - Part 2

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romance, Routine, Synchronicity, Togetherness, festive drabble with no festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: There is a delicate balance in the Hale-Stilinski household, filled with love.





	Routine - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: I am back, again to make a serious effort to finish all my prompts to 24th/25th one.. ;) The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. Please leave kudos and cookies ;)
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

In the Hale-Stilinski household, there is a delicate balance of things that take place. Stiles will do the shopping, able to handle large crowds and people trying to push him around and Derek will cook the tastiest meals with the produce, Stiles as his reliable sous chef and the occasional kiss shared when they grab a moment.

On the weekends when they do it all together every step of the way, they dance around each other in the kitchen, trading knives seamlessly and moving around each other with a beautiful grace. And then with everything cooking they take time to kiss and touch as they clean up, staying connected by even just the tips of the fingers.

Their cooking routine was just another way that they enjoyed celebrating their love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Confession time: originally this chapter was supposed to be a little something between Talia and Deaton, but I wasn't sure how that would be received even though it was platonic. I could add this if anyone is interested in it, just say so in the comments to let me know *mwah*


End file.
